fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte
Charlotte D. Arbenlow Daughter of Shale, The Earth Dragon Slayer and Rocky D. Arbenlow Appearance A tough 11 year old kid, soft blue eyes, bright pink hair, her hair styles change from time to time. Flat chest which she is sometimes mistaken for a young cute boy, shes always getting into trouble, She is usually distant putting up a front to anyone she meets.boys or girls.scatterbrain, and clumsy.her birthmark, like freckles around her chest Personality Charlotte is a firecracker waiting to explode with excitement.she tends to act without thinking when overcome by curiosity. She is full of determination to get what she wants, seldom unhappy, Although she scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she is clumsy when she becomes surprised. She puts her friends values over anything else, willing to stand up for them and protect them. Charlotte does not seem to be smart,often find things Childish and can be easily amazed by the simplest things.and has a habit of picking up anything she finds,often causes trouble for those around her. Synopsis Coming Soon. History The year is X780, Shale and Rock D. Arbenlow, her husband, gave birth to a healthy baby girl in a little cabin out in the forest, not far from the border of Fiore. They gave their only child so much love, smothered her with toys and things. They Named her Charlotte, Charlotte D. Arbenlow. Charlotte often played with Bunbun all the time, cuddling him and treating him like one of her toys, Bunbun just put up with it. They all had the most joy out of there days living a peacefully life for 3 years, loving each other and living life to its fullest. One day Shale was away shopping for the family, When back at the cabin a guild calling themselves The Grimmoire Heart's break into the little cabin, they killed her father, who was caught by surprise putting up a fight that didn't last long, taking Charlotte captive. Upon Shale's return they surprise Shale and they threaten the safety of her daughter to force her to work for them and promising her that no harm will come to her daughter or Bunbun. Shale had no choice but to obey them, they then took them all aboard their airship, The Grimoire Heart's Airship. Aboard Grimoire Heart's Air ship, life was harsh on the massive ship. But one day the leader of Grimoire heart’s had enough, and without Shale’s knowledge, Lu, not knowing the child name, took Charlotte and throws her from the ship. Bunbun, a little cat with a bunny hood, races after Charlotte as she was tossed and heading for the ground. Charlotte screams could be heard although, as it got farther away it became fainted till it got quiet... the deed was done and there was surly no chance Charlotte would survive this fall. Charlotte falling to her death the only thing she could do was scream and cry out as Charlotte got closer to the ground a miracle happened. Charlotte short-lived-life flash before her eyes, thoughts of her mother and father, the love they gave her, the toys she loved, all the wonderful things she was giving and had, suddenly popped into her mind, thus unlocking her hidden power that where stored deep inside of Charlotte. Charlotte lived from the fall, her Magic circled around her, making a huge mountain sized stuff animal fluffy Bear saving her life. all Charlotte could do was cry and cry as she laid there helplessly. Bunbun was completely shocked at what just happened letting her cry out, he comfort her best he could, getting hugged tightly almost to cry himself from the pain of the hug, but was use to the bear hugs. This miracle made bunbun think of a plan. He made a promised to himself, He will train Shale daughter to become stronger for one day he plans to rescue Shale from Grimorie Hearts grasp. ••X780-X790•• Though the years, Charlotte was training every day, at first it was hard, neither Bunbun nor Charlotte full understood the power or what kind it was or how it worked really. One day it finally clicked as Charlotte recalled the events of what happened the day she was thrown overboard, near death she unlocked the power out of a deep emotion. After a while Charlotte finally figure out a trick to her magic powers. Bunbun finally caught on quickly and figured how to help her further unlock it, the 2 of them trained day after day, living alone in the mountains, eating from the land. Life was going great for them, Bunbun took care of Charlotte from learning and teaching the ways of social life, Schooling, and how to live off the land, growing things and all sorts of knowledge to be independent. Every day was a learning experience for Charlotte; Bunbun was very smart and knowledgeable. Both had their ups and downs, both argued and had days where they just didn't get along but, kept going with the same goal that one day they will save Shale and bring down Grimorie Hearts. ••X791•• Charlotte has learn more control over her powers, Bunbun figured it was time to carry on with his plan, Charlotte has been working hard and progressed and mature into a real fighter. Now they set out to join the guild she hated for 11 years, Grimorie Hearts, they both set out on their plan in mind and new journey. Abilities and Skill Unbound Strength- Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury; unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Shale doesn't have this ability, and is capable of using her full strength at will. (I.E:Lifting lamppost, Boulders, vehicles.) However Charlotte still suffers from the fatigue associated with lifting such things. (daughter of Shale dragonslay) . Magic A caster magic that summons any number of toys(see list for toys) that you have once seen or are aware of. These toys like,feel,weights like toys, they are given greatly increased properties. the toys are used as weapons, Close range or long range, defensive of offensive.each toy has its own power/usage the user can also change the size of the toy. example's A water gun, it may look harmless, but it sprays blast of water like a fire hose. Giant Squeaky Mallet, it looks soft and wouldn't hurt, but it can break concert, split wood, or bend metal when hit. summoned Toys such as Main toys Primary ▪ Giant Squeaky Mallet{offensive, Close Range} ▪ Gaint Foam/nerf Weapons (foam/nerf bow sword and shield) ▪ Super Soaker{Offensive/ Long Range} ▪ Boomerang {Offensive, Long Range} ▪ Wiffle Bat / Ball{Offensive, Close Range} ▪ Yo-yo{offensive, All range} ▪ Plastic Frying pan{offensive/Close range} ▪ Red Ryder BB Gun{ offensive, Long Range} ▪ Sling Shot{Offensive, Long Range} ▪ Rubber Bands / rubber ban gun { Offensive, Varies} Secondary ▪ Water Balloon{Offensive, Long Range} ▪ Beach Ball{Offensive/Varies} ▪ Remote Control Toy (Car/Jet/Flyer){undefined/varies} ▪ Frisbee{Offensive, longrange} ▪ Hula Hoop{Undefined} ▪ Play-Doh {Undefined/Varies} ▪ Jacks{Undefined, Varies} ▪ Stuffed Animal{Offensive, undefined} ▪ Bubble Solution / Giant Bubble Wand{Defensive/Utility} ▪ Super Bouncy Ball{Offensive, All Range} Limitations ▪ The Mage may only have one Primary or two Secondary toy at a time. In order to switch, the Mage calls them back and summons a new toy to take its place S-class ability ▪ The Mage can summon 5 life-size action figures that fight with the toys with one Primary and Secondary in hand, under orders of the Mage, mostly with the same toy across all action figures Mage summons 5 life sized action figures all holding a foam sword and a foam shield ▪ The Mage can summon up to 5 random toys that float behind the Mage ready to fire at the target. ideas for later ▪rocking horse] ▪baton] ▪action figure/doll] ▪plastic guitar] ▪Buck Rogers rocket pistol] ▪Army men] ▪Slinky] ▪Two-Handed Pogo Stick] (more to come) Equipment Type your information here. Relationships Type your information here. Trivia Type your information here. Quotes Type your information here.